The present invention relates to a bulletproof vest, and more particularly to such a bulletproof vest which has a plurality of locating pads and retaining tapes for holding ammunition pouches, pistol holster, radio transceiver, name tag, etc., by means of hook and loop materials.
A bulletproof jacket is made so that a bullet cannot go through. Conventional bulletproof jackets are simply designed to protect the user against bullets, and have no holder means for holding things such as ammunition pouches, pistol, radio transceiver, etc. It is difficult for a policeman or solder to carry a lot of equipment when wearing a bulletproof jacket.